


Under the Cover of Darkness

by everlovingdeer



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories [182]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Childhood Friends, Death Eaters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Horcruxes, Mutual Pining, but like for safety reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlovingdeer/pseuds/everlovingdeer
Summary: Pulling the covering from the frame, I let it fall to the floor and stared up at what was clearly a family portrait. A very familiar sort of family portrait of a man and a woman sitting on chairs with two boys standing on either side of their parents. It was a painting I’d seen before. Multiple times.Stumbling back from the portrait, I calmed my racing heart. One portrait and now I knew. Everything clicked into place, I knew where I was and evenwhohad taken me. Thatbastard.I could feel myself beginning to vibrate with anger.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories [182]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	1. Under the Cover of Darkness

Life after leaving Hogwarts was a strange mix of caffeine-fuelled research sessions, exchanging letters with friends that I hadn’t seen in weeks and being forced out of my bedroom by concerned parents who insisted that I wasn’t acting my age. I wasn’t too sure I agreed with them. Of course, there were very few 18-year-olds who spent almost their entire waking moment obsessively researching and compiling an endless pile of said research. But, I knew for sure that there _were_ 18-year-olds, potentially hundreds of them, who stayed awake deep into the night, writing letters to their friends under the aide of candlelight. 

Even now, under the flickering light of candles, I was sitting at my desk. The desk, pushed under the window, was bathed in light from the moonlight and I found myself mentally complaining that I couldn’t have my main light on. If my parents managed to see the light coming from under my door, they were sure to come in to check on me. Until now, I’d been able to keep them out of the room, to keep them from seeing the true extent of my work. If they saw the papers that plastered my walls, they would only worry more and I didn’t want that. 

Reaching the end of my letter I was writing back to one of my closest friends, I signed it with my name. It was a letter I should have responded to a couple of days back, but I’d hit a productive streak and didn’t want to risk jinxing it by switching my focus. But now that I’d hit a dead end, as I always seemed to do, I had the time to write back to her. 

Putting my quill down, I made sure that the ink dried before folding it three times and tucking it into the envelope. Sealing it at the back and double-checking the address on the front, I beckoned my owl forward and attached the letter. Opening the window, I let her fly out, watching her as she disappeared into the night sky. As I went to shut the window, my hand tightened on the handle. 

Someone, a group of people, one by one, had apparated onto the edge of the property. From afar, I couldn’t see them, but I didn’t need to see them to know who they were. Just the swooping of my gut told me who they were. Wordlessly and wandlessly extinguishing all light from my room, I shut the window as inconspicuously as I could. Eyes trained on the window, I grasped my wand and held it at my side, keeping an eye on the small group who were making their way towards our home. There were only 4 of them, but that was more than enough. 

I took only a moment longer, just another second, to gather myself and then I was calling out loudly for my parents, shouting for them to wake up even from the confines of my room. Making it into the hallway, I heard them call back anxiously what was going on just as the front door was thrown open with a _bombarda._ Hidden upstairs, I had a split second to think - did I continue to rush to my parent’s room to join them, or did I return to my own room and get rid of everything? It was both a difficult and easy question. Even though I wanted to be with my family, with my parents who emerged from their room to deal with the intruders, I had to take the option that would cause the least damage. 

Rushing into my room, I scanned my covered walls. It was _months_ worth of research I needed to get rid of, but I could not allow them to find any link to the Order. Moving quickly, far quicker than I’d ever moved, I ripped all the papers down from the walls and put them in a messy pile in the middle of the room. 

Charming the door shut, I set the papers aflame. The roaring of the flames wasn’t enough to smother the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. Quickly, I cast a dome around the papers, not allowing the smoke to seep out into the room. 

The door handle rattled, such a small sound and yet, it was enough to bring me back to the present. It was enough to make me finally hear the curses being exchanged. I listened out for my parent’s voices, and for a moment, I let myself be relieved that I could hear them both. The door handle rattled again and I dove under the bed. Whoever was on the other side would eventually get into the room, it was a matter of time. 

My eyes flickered back to the dome where the fire had extinguished, leaving ashes on the floor. Removing the dome, I vanished the ashes and placed the strongest glamour charm I could manage over the bed. If it held, and I was certain it would, if they searched under the bed, they wouldn’t see me. Now that all my research had been removed, I closed my eyes and found myself wishing for a miracle. But there would be no miracle, not when I heard my mother suddenly shout out my father’s name with such grief that my throat tightened as I forced back tears. Covering my mouth with both hands, I smothered my ragged breathing, just in case my sheer anger and fear broke through the silencing spell. 

At long last, the wards on the door had been removed and heavy footsteps made their way steadily into the room. My eyes, wide and unblinking, followed their legs until they stopped in the middle, right where I’d burned my papers. The person, still silent, crouched down and traced the scorched marks on the wooden floor panels. Lifting his hand, he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, feeling the remnants of ash that I hadn’t managed to remove. But it didn’t matter, they wouldn’t be able to get anything from the ash. 

The person stood up again and I braced myself, knowing they were likely going to search the room. Sure enough, they began their search, throwing open my closet and rifling through each of my drawers until there was just one place left. The intruder, who had been facing away from me, turned slowly - _so slowly -_ until they were facing the bed. 

Slowly, the intruder fell to their knees, bracing their hands on the floor and peering under the bed. Safely behind the glamour, my eyes stared right back at their masked face. The mask, decorated with random swirls, was smooth, looking almost like a face with no expression. Only the person’s eyes remained expressive, peering inquisitively under the bed. I realised with dawning horror, and unable to react in time, the person drew their wand, pointing it beneath the bed. The glamour was removed without a word and I held my breath. This was it. 

“Did you find her?” there was a sharp call from the hallway. 

Unable to look away from the eyes, eyes that almost looked … sad that they’d found me, I braced myself. Whatever came next, could not be good. Could I take them on? Even if I could, could I manage the rest of their companions? And what of my parents? Where were they and why couldn’t I hear their voices anymore. I refused to accept the conclusion that came to my head.

“Did you find someone?” the same voice shouted again, sounding closer this time.

“No one,” the intruder called back, voice strangely distorted and staring right back at me. I didn’t entertain my confusion, not when the intruders wand reached out, the tip of it resting in the centre of my forehead. “There’s no one here.” 

Not another word was spoken and everything faded to black. 

* * *

I’d expected to die. I’d expected to be captured and wake up in some sort of cell where I would proceed to be tortured until I gave up the details of the members of the Order and just how much information I’d given them. That would make more sense than waking up, tucked safely away in a bed in a well-decorated room. The environment I found myself in took me by such surprise that for a moment, I continued to lie in bed, uncertain that this wasn’t something I was imagining to cope with a more gruesome reality. I even pinched myself a little to make sure that I wasn’t dreaming. 

Rubbing my forearm to ease the pinch, I sat up, looking around the room. Artwork, beautiful and I knew expensive, hung on the walls and there was even a completely stacked bookshelf lining one wall. There was a window, large and with draping curtains on one wall. It was just a small feature, but it was enough to have me feeling a small degree of hope. 

Pushing back the heavy duvet, I walked towards the window and tried to get some inkling as to where I was. But I couldn’t see a thing. Salazar’s soul, whoever had brought me here was smart - it wouldn’t be so easy to stumble across some hint of my location. Sighing, I lifted my hands in front of me, turning them this way and that, realising that the sunlight was still streaming into the room. It was complicated magic and the realisation had my small flame of hope fizzling out. 

Turning my back to the window, I surveyed the room, trying to catalogue everything. My eyes roved over the furniture, hoping that some sort of plan would spring to mind. Nothing did. There was no grand escape plan. 

Or maybe … 

My eyes drifted to an abrupt halt at the sight of my wand, lying on the bedside table. There was no doubting it, it was mine. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I hesitantly approached it, knowing that there had to be something there. There _had_ to be something more. It made no sense for a kidnapper - because this _was_ a kidnapping - to leave my wand for me. They might as well have left me with all I needed to escape. It didn’t fit the image of my abductor, if their friends could do something to my parents - 

I cut the thought off before I could even finish it. I didn’t dare contemplate where my parents were, or what had happened to them. It would be too much. For now, I would have to dawdle on the fickle and naive hope that my parents had gotten away and that they were safe. Thinking otherwise would hold me back, would strip me of my motivation to leave. Whatever greeted me on the outside, would have to wait until them. If only to keep my sanity. 

Picking up my wand, I shifted it between my fingers. It was too easy. This could not be this easy. 

Deciding to test it, I cast a simple, “ _Accio_ ,” sighing when nothing happened. _That_ made sense. 

The room had obviously been charmed against magic and if it had been warded, then what did it matter if I had my wand? I was stuck here in this room and I wouldn’t be going anywhere. Discouraged, but not cowed, I kept my wand by my side; I could always try again. For however long I was here, I could continue to try to unravel the warding. Now that I knew of its presence, I could feel the sheer strength of the ward. It would take some time, maybe even weeks or months, but I would keep working away at it. It wasn’t the best plan, but it was the only one I had. And until something else popped up, it would have to do. 

There were two doors of the room, and my eyes shifted contemplatively between them. Any plans of escape that took me through the house would rely on me being able to open the door to leave this room in the first place. But how … 

The door opened, taking me by such surprise that I stumbled back. I drew my wand defensively in front of me, belatedly realising that it was pointless. Still, there was something about having it extended before me that comforted me. In the next moment, my wand lowered of its own accord when someone walked into the room. It wasn’t my capture, it wasn’t a death eater. It was a house-elf, one that scowled instantly at the sight of me and my glare. 

“Mistress White,” the house-elf started, walking further into the room. I held my silence, holding my wand now with two hands and regarding the curious creature. “Don’t be afraid.”

I scoffed, biting back a retort that being afraid in this situation was justified. When I said nothing, the house-elf’s frown deepened. It clicked its finger and a tray, laden with food and a cup, appeared from thin air and settled itself into the house-elf’s hand. It - he started to move, walking towards the bed and I physically turned my body, making sure the creature remained in my line of sight the entire time. Reaching the bedside table, the house-elf put the tray down onto the surface with more force than necessary.

“Mistress White needs to eat.” With that, the house-elf walked out of the room, shutting the door as he went. 

Long after the house-elf disappeared, I continued to look at the door, trying to listen out for any sounds on the other side of the door. There was none and house-elf magic was different, there was no need for an incantation and there was no way of knowing if the door had been magicked shut. I took a tentative step towards the door, knowing the potential danger I could face. My rumbling stomach stopped me in my step. 

Glancing over my shoulder at the seemingly innocent tray of food, I didn’t even contemplate it. For all I knew, the food was poisoned or even laced with veritaserum. My hunger would have to be ignored because I couldn’t risk it. What good was a full stomach if I wound up spilling all the details of the Order? Or even worse. Paying my hunger no mind, I walked up to the door and just looked at it for a moment. 

Anything could happen. Anything could be waiting for me on the other side of the door, for all I knew, my abductor was on the other side and just _waiting_ for me to try it. But what else could I do? I was too Slytherin to not even try it. 

I braced myself, preparing to turn the doorknob and expecting to find myself pierced through by a bolt of pain or something worse. Nothing happened. Holding my breath, I turned the door handle and the door opened with no force. Breathing out an incredulous sigh, I dropped my hand to my side. It was open. It had been open the entire time. 

The room had been warded and yet the door was open? None of it made sense, no matter how I thought about it or turned my situation over and over in my head, there was no reasonable explanation. Unless - unless something happened to me the moment I walked out of the room? 

Extending a hand forward, I pushed it towards the threshold, waiting to feel a physical ward. There was none. Walking forward until I was settled into the open doorway, I grasped onto the door frame, leaning as far forward as I could and peeked out into the hallway. Looking both ways, I let out a frustrated breath, there was nothing waiting for me. It was just a typical hallway in a typical Pureblooded family home. 

Retreating once more into the room, I snagged the tray of food and walked once more back to the door. Crouching on the floor, I put the tray on the floor and slid it out into the hallway. It didn’t pass through any sort of boundary. There was no alarm, no consequence, nothing. Hmmm.

Sitting down on the floor, crossing my legs under me, I stared out of the room. The door was open and there was no boundary and there _seemed_ to be no consequence. It would be too easy to walk outside, to explore whatever was waiting for me on the other side. But I had no plans to do so. Not yet, anyway. 

* * *

It had been a few days, less than a week since I’d been abducted. Of course, that time frame was based upon my assumption that I’d woken up the very morning _after_ I’d been plucked away from my home. If I had been unconscious for anything longer than that single night, there was no saying just how long I’d been here for. All my calculations started from the time I’d woken up. 

It had been a few days and I had spent all of them stuck in this room, filling the time with making up all sorts of plans for getting home and trying repeatedly to break through the warding of the room. Actually being able to cast a spell would help infinitely in any attempts I made to escape. And yet, there was another answer. There was the door that I’d yet to step out of. 

It was right there. Over the past few days, I’d sat in front of the open door for long periods of time and attempted to work up the courage to leave the room. My wondering, fretful mind was the reason for my reluctance to leave. It would always conjure up some idea, some threat about what was possibly waiting for me. 

But today would be different. I was adamant that today would be different. If only because I hadn’t eaten anything since I’d woken up hertr and pretty soon, my body would begin to lack the physical strength it needed at this time. All the while, my abductor hadn’t appeared. 

Opening the bedroom door, I tightened and loosened my hold on the doorknob before breathing out sharply through my nose. Reaching behind me, I felt the outline of my wand, tucked safely away and still within reach for an easy draw, and made up my mind. It would be now or never. 

Finally taking a single step out into the hallway, I paused, doing nothing more. I almost expected something to happen to me, even though I’d already tested it with the tray. Perhaps whatever was waiting for me was complicated enough to detect what was human and what was not? Nothing happened. 

Steeling my spine, I walked with slow steps through the hallway, measuring each one against the one before. With each pace forward, I searched the area around me, waiting for something to come out and jump on me. There was only still silence. There wasn’t even the sound of a scurrying house-elf to be heard. I made it a good few feet away from the door when my eyes lingered on something attached to the wall at the end of the hallway. Without conscious thought, I was walking quicker until I stood before something square-shaped and covered with some sort of blanket. 

My curiosity got the better of me and with the desperate hope that whatever this was would help me in some way, I reached for the covering. It had to be covered for some reason, and what if that reason was that it shouldn’t be seen by me? Although, it would have perhaps been easier to remove it? Unless it was stuck onto the wall with complicated magic? 

Dismissing the thought, I peeked around the hallway, making sure that there was no one or nothing around, I returned my attention to the hidden painting. Because it could only be some sort of painting. Surely? Pulling the covering from the frame, I let it fall to the floor and stared up at what was clearly a family portrait. A very familiar sort of family portrait of a man and a woman sitting on chairs with two boys standing on either side of their parents. It was a painting I’d seen before. Multiple times. 

Stumbling back from the portrait, I calmed my racing heart. One portrait and now I knew. Everything clicked into place, I knew where I was and even _who_ had taken me. That _bastard._ I could feel myself beginning to vibrate with anger. 

“House-elf,” I called out sharply, not knowing the name of the house-elf and struggling to remember just which of the elves it was. “I need to speak to you.” 

The creature appeared within seconds, beginning to despair at the sight of the blanket on the floor. It lamented that I’d taken down his master’s work, cutting himself off abruptly when I harshly cleared my throat. “Mistress White.” 

“Summon your master,” I declared, facing the creature and crossing my arms over my chest. When it started to protest, I insisted, “Summon. Your. Master. I will be waiting right here.”

Frazzled and looking more than a little anxious, the house-elf bowed and assured me, “Of course, Mistress. Of course.”

With a snap of his fingers, the creature disappeared and I once more turned my attention to the portrait, staring between the faces of the two boys. Their youthful faces held my gaze and I flexed my hands at my side. Of all sorts of irony - one brother had joined the Order and the other was a death eater. Shifting my eyes onto the younger boy, I couldn’t help but wonder how it had come to this. This was my school mate, a boy I’d grown up alongside and yet here I was, stuck at his home and being held captive. 

There was a call of my name, apprehensive and hesitant, from further down the hallway. Unable to look at him yet, I said coldly, “Don’t speak so familiarly with me.”

“Why not?” I finally looked at him then, turning my eyes onto Regulus who, not so long ago, had been my schoolmate. We’d shared lessons and a common room for seven years and yet, he’d never seemed like a greater stranger. “I’ve known you for years.” 

“Clearly, I didn’t know you.” 

“Maybe not,” he continued, walking towards me and stopping when he was close enough. He peered down at the house-elf that trailed after him, attempting to dismiss it, “Kreacher, you can leave.”

“Kreacher,” I repeated, the name familiar enough that it triggered unwanted memories of a childhood spent running through the halls of the Black family home. Dismissing the thoughts, I eyed the house-elf for a lingering moment. 

“Pleasure to serve you again, Miss.” Kreacher ducked behind his master’s legs. “Mistress wasn’t eating so Kreacher had to give potion each night.”

Accusatorily, my eyes darted toward Regulus who steadily explained, “You ate nothing. It was a simple dosage each night, just to ensure you kept up your strength.”

I held back a scoff, wanting nothing more than to demand just what he wanted from me and why his behaviour made little sense. Instead, I looked to Kreacher and said an abrupt, “Thank you. You can leave now.”

Reluctant but obliging, the house-elf disappeared. Left alone with Regulus, I tried to control myself, to behave rationally. But I couldn’t. A few seconds of silence passed and just as he prepared to speak, I launched myself at him, forgoing my wand.

“You utter _bastard_ ,” I declared, managing to land a single blow to his chest before he caught my arms, holding them by the wrists and keeping them a safe distance away from him. I continued to struggle against his hold, chest heaving madly with my effort as I continued, “How can you do this you piece of shit? My parents - what about my -”

“You need to calm down,” he insisted, holding my eyes and speaking slowly like he was trying to make me see sense. Like _I_ was the one acting irrationally. “You’ve eaten nothing for days and the potion was _just_ enough to make sure you kept strength and-”

“Don’t pretend you care about me!” I shouted over his words, even as he continued to speak slowly and steadily. Sharply jerking backwards, I tried to disentangle myself from him but he held on firmly. “How dare you ransack my home and bring me here, keep me hostage and force me to-”

“ _Calm down,_ White.” He dodged a kick I tried to land on his leg. “Would you please, just stop for a moment before you tired yourself out.”

“ _Screw you_.”

“Your body’s not at its strongest and - ”

And he needed to say nothing further. Not when my body decided to prove him right. I shook my head, fighting back lightheadedness that quickly overwhelmed me. The fight died out of me as everything finally caught up. Regulus, surprised and worried, released my arm only to catch me in the very next second when I swayed on my feet and fell forward, slumping limply against his chest. 

“Don’t try anything,” I mumbled between my lips, just as my eyes rolled shut. 

* * *

When I next woke, it took me a short moment to remember what had happened. And when I did remember, I was torn between wanting to find Regulus so I could throttle him and hiding away in here long enough that he had no memory of my collapsing into his arms. I did neither. Sitting up in the bed, I searched the room and made a face, finding a silent Regulus who sat on a chair, not so far away from the bed seemingly waiting for me to wake up. Realising that I was awake, he shifted forward in the chair as if preparing to speak. I averted my eyes, looking to the window. 

The charm on the window had been removed, allowing me to peer outside into the street. If that charm had been removed, then what of the warding on the room. Had it been removed from as well? Could I cast a spell? If I could, then I stood a fair chance of getting out of here. Of course, I’d have to get past Regulus first, but I was confident that we were evenly matched. It would be a fair fight. 

Shifting my eyes back to Regulus, I discreetly reached behind me, feeling for my wand only to find it missing. The other Slytherin who had been watching me with sharp eyes, shifted forward once more until he reached the edge of the chair. 

“I have it,” he declared as if it was a simple declaration of the weather and not an offence that would have me contemplating lashing out against him. 

“You bastard.”

“You’ve called me that multiple times already,” he said a little dryly, even as a wry smile curled at his lips. Finally looked away from me, he leaned forward until he could reach a glass of water waiting on the bedside table. Picking it up, he held it wordlessly out towards me. When I made no move to accept it, he insisted, “Drink it all.” 

“I don’t want to.”

“Don’t be stupid,” he admonished as if I was a child. I forced myself to keep back every curse I wanted to throw at him, Instead, I watched him in silence as Regulus turned his head towards the door, calling out, “Kreacher, bring up food for Miss White.”

Glancing back at me and realising that I _still_ hadn’t taken the glass of water, he pushed it more insistently towards me. His eyes were rooted onto mine, silently daring me to attempt to find out just which of us was more stubborn. My continued hesitance to accept the water was no longer because I feared for my own safety. Now that I knew the identity of my captor, I knew that he at least was above poisoning me. My refusal was because of my own pride because I didn’t want to accept anything he’d offered me. But there was only so far that I could push my pride. Especially when the cost of it was my own health.

Finally accepting the glass, I took a small sip and let the cool liquid soothe my dry throat. After the first sip, I drained the entirety of the glass in one go. Holding out the empty glass for Regulus to take, I waited just until his hand closed around it and then I moved quickly. Leaning forward, I clamped my other hand around his wrist. He drew in a sharp breath at the sudden movement but held still. Even when I released the glass and used my now free hand to push the sleeve of his robe back up. 

There it was, like I knew it would be, the dark mark, marring his young skin and declaring his allegiance for all those that knew where to look. I’d known it would be there and yet, it still rattled me. 

Breathing out shakily, I couldn’t lift my eyes from the monstrosity, “Why?”

“Your parents are fine, they have been smuggled safely out of the country.” Gathering my thoughts, I lifted my eyes from his mark and looked up into his face; he hadn’t answered my question. 

He likely wouldn’t and there would be nothing I could do to get an answer from him if he decided that he would not share it. Regulus had mentioned my parents to distract me, I knew that for certain and _still_ it confused me. I had hoped that my parents were safe, but for him to imply that he’d played some role in smuggling my parents to safety all whilst wearing that mark, made no sense whatsoever. 

Holding my eyes, he insisted once more, “Your parents are safe.” 

I was torn, uncertain of if I could trust him or not. There was something inside of me, some illogical part of me wanted me to trust him, to believe that he was worthy of trust. Except, how could I trust him when he was a death eater. But, no harm had befallen me since I’d arrived here. Regulus continued to stand under my appraisal, even when Kreacher arrived with a tray of food. The house-elf set the tray down on the bedside table and left quickly after looking between the pair of us. 

Dropping Regulus’s hand, I leaned against the headboard. Regulus lifted the tray, preparing to set it on my lap. I accepted it, setting it on my duvet covered thighs, but I made no move to eat anything. He perched on the edge of the mattress, looking like he was going to wait until I started to eat. 

I had to ask, I couldn’t keep the curiosity at bay any longer. “Why? That night - what was the objective?” 

Regulus stilled, growing wary as he shifted to look at me. The silence between us prolonged, and for one moment, I believed he wouldn’t answer me about this as well. Except, he did. Eventually, he confessed, “You.” Already knowing that and knowing that there was more he would confess, I waited. “The objective of the mission was to get rid of you before your research helped the Order.” 

“Whoever found me was supposed to kill me,” I said, not mincing my words. Regulus flinched like the words were a physical blow. “Was that why you were there that night? Because you’d been to my home before and knew which room was mine? Was it - was it your mission to kill me?” His long silence was all the answer I needed. “So why am I here then?” 

“Because I couldn’t do that to you.” He was frank in his explanation, even if he was now studying the blanket instead of looking into my eyes. “I haven’t managed to do that to anyone and you were supposed to be a test. One they think I passed.”

I held my tongue, unable to ask him what he’d done to make the death eaters and their Lord think that he had successfully killed me. Just how long had he been planning this? And how long was I supposed to remain here? How long before it was safe? 

“The Dark Lord knows you’re looking for his Horcruxes,” Regulus continued steadily as if his earlier declaration was something that I could easily skip over. “He wanted your research to be stopped before you could help the Order to do anything.” 

The silence lingered in the room with neither of us able to say anything. Or rather, with us both unwilling to say anything. Left with nothing else to do, I looked to the tray of food that continued to balance, untouched on my lap. Picking up my knife and fork, I prepared to cut into the roast beef. 

“Right.” He sighed heavily, standing and turning towards the door. “I think I’ve overloaded you with enough information for tonight, White. Kreacher will adhere to your every whim so treat him as your own.” 

“Regulus,” I called out, just as he started to walk away. He stopped still, not looking back at me. “When can I leave?”

“Soon,” was all he said before he continued out of the room, shutting the door slowly behind him. 

My eyes lingered on the door for a moment longer before I turned once more to the food. After days of not eating, it should have been appetising and it was, yet it wasn’t the focus of my attention. No, my wand was resting innocently right beside the plate. Picking it up with one hand, I pointed it to the curtains and with a murmured spell, the curtains closed. The ward had been lifted. 

* * *

Just how soon could soon possibly be? Already days had passed since my last conversation with Regulus who appeared to be going out of his way to avoid me. I’d filled the day with exploring the house, wondering if it remained just as I remembered it, as it had been in my childhood. Of course, it was emptier with Regulus seeming to be the only member of the Black family currently within the home. I had no idea where his parents were and didn’t ask, knowing that if they had been here then there was no chance that I’d be able to remain here without the Dark Lord knowing that I was very much alive. 

The exploration helped keep my mind sane. If I didn’t occupy my brain, then I would begin to wonder just what _soon_ really meant. In order for me to leave here in the first place, something had to change. There had to be something on the outside world that would change, that would mean that the Dark Lord either wouldn’t find out that I was still alive, or that he wouldn’t care. It was another puzzle I’d been given and it was one that I would be unable to answer. Not until I’d gotten the chance to speak to Regulus, but he was going out of his way to avoid me. 

Like each day before, when the morning had faded into the afternoon, I finally left my room, preparing once more to look around the house. There was only one part of the house that I had yet to re-explore and after today, I would have to find something else to occupy my time. I could only read and reread the books in the room so many times before my mind refused to focus on the written word. 

Making my way to the uppermost level of the building, I looked over the few doors that greeted me; there would be very little to investigate. But still, I reached for the first door handle and gave it an experimental turn; there were very few rooms that were locked that I hadn’t been able to get into. This one thankfully wasn’t locked.

Turning the handle fully, I pushed the door open and prepared to head inside. Only, I stilled in the threshold when Regulus, standing behind a littered desk, looked up at me in surprise. I’d managed to stumble upon a makeshift study.

“Am I bothering you?” I asked, watching as he collated the papers that were scattered all around and collated them into a pile. He didn’t look like someone who had been caught doing something they shouldn’t have, but I didn’t doubt that he _was_ trying to hide something. Refusing to mince my words, I asked, “What are you trying to hide from me?”

Setting the papers aside, he rested his palms flat against the wooden surface of the table. “Have you eaten anything for lunch?”

Holding his eyes and knowing exactly what he was trying to do, I shut the door behind me. Resting my back against the door, I repeated steadily, “What are you trying to hide from me?”

Just as steadily and just as firmly, he wouldn’t back down. “Have you eaten anything for lunch?”

“Kreacher brought me something and I’m sure he’s reported to you that I ate.” 

“He could be easily ordered to report that you ate even if you had nothing.” Despite his words, he lifted the first piece of parchment from the pile and held it out towards me. 

Walking into the room, I accepted the parchment and recognised it in the space of a heartbeat. It was mine - my research. I had no idea when he’d gotten these but they were the copies I’d made of my original research and stashed away under a heavily warded floorboard of my bedroom. The originals had been burned because I knew for certain that I’d had these hidden away. Except, I clearly hadn’t hidden them away as well as I’d thought because here they were, resting on his desk. 

“Why do you have this?” I asked, lifting my eyes from the parchment briefly before approaching the desk. Regulus moved out of the way, still not speaking a word as I rifled through the pile of papers that he’d been looking through when I’d entered the room. It was all here. But it wasn’t just my work. The papers were littered with added scribbles, the perimeter of the parchment filled with new pieces of information. Information that I never would have been able to access because I wasn’t a death eater. It was all too obvious whose writing this was. Looking back to Regulus, I realised, “You’re attempting to get rid of the Horcruxes as well?”

He surged forward at that then, reaching forward to cover my mouth. Holding my eyes, he insisted, “Be more cautious with your words.” 

Lifting his hand from my mouth, I lowered my voice and it was barely audible when I asked, “You’re on our side?” 

Nodding, just once, Regulus dropped his hand back to his side. And yet, for the first time, I found myself holding his eyes and _actually_ holding them the way I’d done before. The way I’d been so fascinated with those eyes back during my time at Hogwarts. Back when I’d believed that something could be lying there for me. That was some time ago. 

Drawing back from him, I averted my eyes and turned once more to the desk. Laying out the papers across the desk, I put them into the original order that they were supposed to be read in. Diligently I went through each, reading the new additions that Regulus had taken the time to make. Reaching the end, I glanced back to Regulus, to find him standing a short distance away from me, arms clasped behind him. Now that I allowed myself to properly look at him and to silently resign myself to the fact that what used to be there, might still be there, I wondered if his eyes were lingering on me. 

“Let me help you,” I offered. “The sooner this is all completed, the sooner I can leave.”

There was a long silence before he agreed quietly, “Of course.” Breathing out heavily, he joined me as I stood behind the desk. He summoned a second chair to join the first, gesturing for me to take his seat. Settling into the new chair, Regulus reached for a fresh piece of parchment. “Right, let’s get started, shall we?”

* * *

With my newfound goal of helping Regulus as much as I could, my days began to change. I was no longer hiding away in the room until midday and instead woke early in the morning and only retired late into the night. Over time, I’d learned that putting more hours into whatever work I needed to do was by far the most productive way for me to come across my breakthroughs. 

Even now, despite it being late in the night, I was awake and still up. I was sitting in front of the fireplace of the main parlour, curled up on the sofa with papers spread around me. Open on my lap was a book to decipher runes which had proved so far to be of little use but I would remain patient. Lifting up the nearest piece of parchment, I set about deciphering it, writing what each rune meant in the space beneath it. 

“Kreacher,” I called out, looking up from the parchment to the house-elf who, since his master had left and assigned him a role of caring for me, had not left his post at the corner of the room.

Dutifully, he stepped forward, “Yes, Mistress White.”

“You may go to sleep,” I insisted for what was probably the fifth time that night. “I won’t need your services tonight.” 

Shaking his head, Kreacher remained firm, “Master Black insisted. Kreacher is to serve Mistress White until she goes to bed.” 

Sighing, I glanced at the clock, contemplating heading up to my bedroom if only to no longer feel like I was under surveillance. Before I could begin to make a move, the fireplace came alight as Regulus, dressed in his full death eater outfit stumbled out of the flames. Pushing past the bitter taste the regalia left in my mouth, I rose quickly to my feet to catch Regulus before he could stumble once more. 

Looping his arm over my shoulder, I let Regulus lean heavily against me. Bracing his weight, I propped Regulus up and without a word, I walked him over to the sofa I’d previously been occupying. With a wave of my wand, I gathered the papers into a single pile on top of the book and set them aside. Easing Regulus down, I watched as he reached behind him and removed the mask from his face, tossing it to the floor with a shallow thud. Clutching my hands together, I thought quickly about what to do. Where was I supposed to begin? To know where to begin, I needed to know what was wrong in the first place and - 

“Kreacher,” Regulus called out heavily, slumping against the sofa. 

The house-elf, like he knew what was going to be asked of him even before he was asked, rushed out of the room only to return mere moments later with what appeared to be a makeshift healing kit. Joining his master, Kreacher set about healing Regulus with what could only be described as practised ease. Feeling useless and unable to do anything, I continued to stand behind Kreacher, looking over his shoulder and watching as he continued to work. Once he was finished and once Regulus had the strength to sit straight, he ushered Kreacher away with a hand and the house-elf quietly left the room. 

Unable to take my eyes off Regulus, I pinpointed the moment he breathed out a deep, heavy sigh that sounded too old for him and slumped once more with closed eyes. He’d waited until Kreacher left the room before showing just how tired he was. Not knowing what to do and not wanting to disturb him, I lingered uncertainly. 

Silently and without opening his eyes, Regulus gestured me forward. When I hesitated, he spoke tiredly, “Come on, White.”

With slow steps, I approached Regulus until I reached the sofa. Perching on the very edge of the sofa, I turned to face Regulus who groaned whilst moving to sit up. He didn’t quite look at me as he started to explain, “There was a raid tonight at a -”

“I don’t want to know,” I said instantly, knowing I wouldn’t be able to stomach whatever he was going to tell me. I was too faint-hearted, especially when it came to him. My mind would not be able to easily cope with finding out what had been asked of him and what he’d had to do to survive. I didn’t know how he did it, but I would never be able to compartmentalise the things he did, as he did. “Don’t tell me, please.”

“Alright,” he said faintly. Shifting his body, Regulus reached into the pocket of his robes, drawing out an envelope. Holding it out for me to take, I hesitated, unsure of what it could be. But, it took one glance at the envelope for me to gasp, accepting it in a heartbeat. 

It was addressed to me, in my father’s handwriting. Realising that my hands were shaking a little, I breathed out shakily and tightened my grip on the letter, wanting to stop quaking. Surprised and _so infinitely grateful,_ I lifted my eyes to meet Regulus’s waiting ones. 

There was so much that I wanted to say, so many things I wanted to ask him. But I didn’t have the words. My mind was struggling to formulate the sentences needed to express what I really wanted to. All I could manage was, “How?”

He didn’t answer me. Simply offering me a weak smile, Regulus shrugged his shoulder only to wince at the action. Sniffling slightly, I reached for his hand. Pushing up the sleeve of his robe, I once more exposed the mark to my eyes. Silently, I stared at the mark for a moment. Looking back to Regulus, I found him studying the mark, with such contempt that I wondered how he was able to act as a double agent with such expressive eyes. 

“I rejected you because of this,” I confessed softly. His eyes shot back to my own, remembering exactly what I was remembering. Still, unable to hold his eyes as I spoke, I continued, “You were friends with all the wrong people and I was terrified that you were involved in all this bad stuff. And, considering the work I was doing, I couldn’t risk it.”

“You told me you didn’t like me that way.” His words were accusing, the hurt still raw. 

“I lied.” Sheepishly holding his eyes, I insisted, “Regardless of my feelings, I couldn’t risk it.” 

Holding my eyes, he shifted towards me. For a moment, I entertained the idea that he didn’t believe me. Or even that it was too late. Maybe it was, it certainly would do little good now.

A hand curved around the back of my neck, bringing me from my thoughts in time to realise that Regulus was leaning towards me. Eyes flickering shut, I returned his gentle kiss. It was only a quick kiss because I was worried about hurting Regulus who, from the way he chased my lips, clearly didn’t care about his own health the way I did. 

* * *

When I woke up the next day, the _very_ next day, I had no idea where I was. The bedroom I’d spent the night in was different. It wasn’t the one I’d spent near enough two months in. Last night I had fallen asleep in ‘my’ bedroom in Regulus’s house, still on a high from our shared kiss, only to wake up in this strange bedroom. 

There was no vague familiarity about the furnishing and there was no sense of this being my space. Even upon waking up in Regulus’s house, there had been the strangest sense of familiarity, of security but this was different. This place was strange and my nerves were already on overdrive. My head was whirring, trying to come up with some hypothesis, some sort of explanation for what had happened. Had they found me? Did they know that I was alive all this time? If they did, then what did that mean for Regulus? My heart dropped into my stomach, refusing to accept it or to even consider it. 

Scrambling off of the bed, I searched the room again, like I had done the very first time in Regulus’s room. Spying my wand waiting for me on the bedside table, I grabbed it and held it defensively before me. Experimentally casting an accio, I caught the pillow when it surged right into my arms. Throwing it back onto the bed, I tried to content myself with the reassurance that at least, there was no warding magic on the room. Approaching the window, I peered out, confused to find a grassy field greeting me. There was no signposting, nothing to suggest any sort of location. All around was green, and green. There was grass and clear blue sky as far as the eye could see. Just where the hell was I? 

Unable to shake the horrible feeling in my gut that something was _tremendously_ wrong, I walked to the door and opened it easily. After checking once more that there was nothing keeping me in, I had to entertain the idea that I wasn’t being held captive here. Or, if I _was_ being kept here, whoever was keeping me here was so confident in their ability to ensure I went nowhere, that they had no need for such warding. Salazar’s soul, how was I supposed to go forward with this now?

Walking out into the hallway, I paused, searching the space and finding nothing. There was no wall-mounted portrait this time and there was certainly no sign of this being the home of a pureblooded family. Briefly entertaining the idea that this was a safe house, that there was nothing wrong with this situation, I tentatively approached the staircase. Reflexively tightening and relaxing my hold on my wand, I contemplated what I was going to do next. 

It had the potential to be the stupidest thing I had ever done. And yet, I was going to call out. I was going to shout out and wait for a response. Whether that was from friend or foe. The sound of my voice would bring whoever else was in this house to search me out. It was stupid and yet, either way, I would get an answer. 

“Regulus!” I called out loudly at the top of the stairs. There was no answer and no approaching footsteps. Waiting just a moment longer in case there was a delayed reaction, I called out again, “Kreacher!”

When the house-elf didn’t appear at the call of his name, I knew they weren’t here. Wherever I was, _they weren’t here_. Already on the defensive, I drew my wand out in front of me when I heard footsteps, quick-paced and hurried running downstairs before reaching the staircase. I braced myself, preparing for whatever or whoever was going to greet me. The footsteps raced up the stairs and when I spied the person who’d reached the top of the stairs and the second person who slowly made their way up behind the first, my wand actually fell from between my fingers. 

“Mum? Dad?” 

Against all sense and against all reason, they were standing here, right in front of me. Even as the relief, pure unadulterated relief surged through me, I couldn’t help the niggling voice in my head that asked about Regulus. When my parents took me in their arms, I returned their embrace. Sandwiched safely between them, I made sure to hide my face. For months I’d wanted to see them again, to see them healthy and happy and yet now that they were here, my happiness was easily overshadowed by fear. I was terrified, eyes welling up because I knew this meant danger. Regulus was up to something; he had something dangerous planned for himself and he’d brought me here, keeping me out of the way. 

I forced myself to listen, to do anything that would keep me from thinking about Regulus. My dad spoke softly, in a voice that was equal parts awe and equal parts gratitude about how Regulus had brought me here in the dead of the night, whilst I was asleep. What was there to say to that? I’d already put it all together in my head anyway. 

When there was a coaxing call of my name, I drew back, looking between my concerned parents. My continual silence was worrying them. I knew it was worrying them and yet, I couldn’t bring myself to say something. 

“How are you feeling?” Mum brushed a soothing hand over my hair, “Do you want something to eat? Some breakfast maybe?”

Clearing my throat and knowing I had to say something, I just said a soft, “That sounds good.”

“Alright, why don’t you freshen up and come down? We can talk more.” Squeezing my hand reassuringly, Dad shared a look with Mum before they both headed downstairs. 

I should’ve been rejoicing in their embrace but I wasn’t. I so _clearly_ wasn’t and they didn’t know where to go from here. Sure, within a couple of days I would be more normal. Or I would be better at pretending to be normal. But it would all depend on Regulus, on finding out just how he was and whether or not he was safe. 

Making my way slowly back to what I now knew was my room, I entered it and made sure to shut the door behind me. Sitting on the bed, I stared down at the hardwood floors and wondered just where was I supposed to go from here? The only way to hear from Regulus would be to contact him, but how? Where would I send an owl to? Could I even send an owl without risking the safety of my parents and the security of this location? 

Sighing deeply and unable to think of anything, I rose to my feet and prepared to wash my face. Before searching for the bathroom, I decided to make the bed. Starting with the pillow I’d displaced, I paused, finding an envelope addressed to me lying where the pillow had originally been. No longer caring for it, I tossed the pillow aside and reached for the envelope. It was Regulus’s handwriting. 

Drawing in a deep breath, I just stared at the envelope for a while, cataloguing his handwriting and reading my name over and over until I worked up the courage. Opening the envelope, I read through the letter - short and simple - multiple times. I’d hoped there was more, that there was something hidden and written between the lines. There wasn’t. It terrified me all the more. 

_If all goes well, I’ll come back for you._

_R.A.B._


	2. Epilogue: 1 Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the time spent amongst my parents should have made it easier, their presence should have eased whatever worries I had far quicker than anything else did. My parents were the ones I trusted over anyone else, and yet, it took long. It took months, a duration longer than the entirety of the time I’d spent in Regulus’s home to settle into this new life.

_1 YEAR LATER_

It was surprising how much time it took to settle into living in what was supposed to be widely regarded as a safe house. All the time spent amongst my parents should have made it easier, their presence should have eased whatever worries I had far quicker than anything else did. My parents were the ones I trusted over anyone else, and yet, it took long. It took months, a duration longer than the entirety of the time I’d spent in Regulus’s home to settle into this new life. 

I’d rationalised with myself, trying to convince myself that I was struggling to settle in because I was experiencing peace. There was no need to dedicate hours of research when I had no idea what the real state of wizarding Britain was. But, I could only assume that since we hadn’t left for home, it wasn’t over yet. The long lull stretch of days blended together and there was absolutely nothing to occupy my time. With nothing to keep my brain busy, worry overtook my every thought. Worry about not just Regulus, but for all my loved ones. If I was this far away - however far away this was - I was of no use to them. 

The first few months had been the hardest. I struggled to conceal the conflicting emotions I felt. On one hand, I wanted to be happy, to reassure my parents that during our separation, nothing bad had happened to me and that above all, I was grateful to be with them once more. But on the other hand, I was overwhelmed with such a large magnitude of concern for so many people, that it simply wasn’t something I could hide so well.

Or rather, it wasn’t something I could hide well at first. Over time, as the months ticked by, I became better at shielding all my negativity away from my face. My parents, relieved that I was feeling better, made efforts to include me in this life they’d built for themselves here. On the rare occasions that they left the house to venture into the neighbouring village, where no one spoke any English, I would come with them and play my part. A year was a long time to pretend. Merlin knew just how much longer I was going to have to pretend. 

Today’s excursion, another into the village to get some fresh vegetables for lunch was thankfully one that I didn’t need to go on. Mum had tried to convince me to go along with them, insisting that I would enjoy myself if I came along with them. It was only when Dad cut in, suggesting that I was still tired from going out with them yesterday, that they relented. Not long after, they left the house together, arm in arm and talking between themselves. It had been a while since I’d been left alone. 

Without my parents there to keep me preoccupied, I searched out tasks to keep me busy. Reaching the kitchen and remembering that we’d piled our dishes into the sink without washing them, I set about washing them the muggle way. It took longer than the wizarding way and I had time to spare. My hands, secured in the rubber gloves Mum had bought a while back, acted on autopilot, working through the stack of dishes without any conscious effort. Looking out of the window that was situated above the sink, I was sucked into the stillness of the outside. For some people, living in the middle of the countryside where there were fewer people and fewer sounds of life was the dream. This past year had taught me that this couldn’t possibly be a dream I shared. 

I continued to look out of the window, wishing that something, even a bloody bird, would fly passed just so that there was something to watch. And suddenly there was. Someone had apparated so randomly onto the perimeter of the property that the plate I’d been washing slipped from between my fingers. Startled at the sound, I looked down, checking that it hadn’t broken before once more looking out of the window. Clutching the counter, I held my breath as the man approached. Already, stupid _stupid_ hope was beginning to flutter inside my chest but I couldn’t get my hopes up. This could be anyone. The location of the safe house could have easily been leaked and this could be a dangerous situation. If this _was_ trouble, the last thing I needed was for my heart to beat giddily as it did. 

Stripping off the gloves, I tossed them into the sink and silently summoned my wand. Holding it steadily in my hands, I held on tightly and continued to look out of the window, eyes trained on the approaching figure. They just needed to get a little closer, just until I could get a good look at their face. The approaching person, a man, continued to take slow, steady steps, almost appearing to be the picture of leisure. If he was here to launch an attack of any sort, then he wouldn’t have looked so calm. Surely he would be tense? In preparation for a duel? 

He was soon close enough to get a look at his face. Wand tossed aside and not caring where it landed, I rushed through the house. Getting to the back door, I threw it out, not caring that I was still wearing the pyjamas I had worn to bed last night. Hesitating just a moment longer on the threshold, I threw away whatever reservations were lingering in my brain. A year was a long time to wait and I could hardly allow a moment’s hesitation to ruin it all. 

Stepping out into the garden, I began walking towards Regulus, forcing myself to walk despite wanting to run right into his arms. But I forced myself forward slowly, keeping each pace the same as the one before. We continued to approach each other, and the closer we got, the more I could see his face. I searched his features, cataloguing any changes that had occurred in the space of our year apart. There were bruises littering one half of his face and a worrying scar running down past his ear and to his throat. Forcing myself to look past it all, for now, I instead focused on the way he was smiling at me. 

Relieved. I had never seen such obvious relief on his face. Salazar’s soul, it made him look younger. So much younger. 

Stopping just short of meeting him halfway, I fisted my hands anxiously at my sides and just waited. Regulus came to a still as well, considering me for a moment with a confused furrow between his brows. His arms, that had extended as if waiting for an embrace, slowly lowered to his side. Forcing myself forward, I closed the space between us, until I was close enough for him to embrace if he reached out for me. But he didn’t. 

“I came back for you,” he said as if it explained everything away. It did not. 

Without a word, I closed the space between us and slapped his chest harshly. He complained, drawing back and rubbing at his chest so I couldn’t hit him again. Apparently relieved that I showed no signs of wanting to hit him again, Regulus stepped forward once more. I took the time to search his face again, eyes lingering on the bruises and the scar. A whimper, soft and quiet, slipped from between my lips and I was throwing myself at him. Looping my arms around his neck, I held him close. When Regulus’s own arms wrapped steadily around me, hauling me closer, I breathed out a relieved sigh into the crook of his neck.

“It’s alright,” he said softly, dropping a kiss to my shoulder. “It’s alright now.” 


End file.
